


Mislabeled Presents

by sarahdarling



Series: AoS Christmas Prompts [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: @sarah--darling on tumblr, Agents of SHIELD, Christmas, Christmas prompts, Gen, Multi, anyone care to guess what ward got?, clueless!skye, considerate!team, except for ward, helpful!jemma, mentions friendship of Fitz and Simmons, mislabeled presents, presents for all, season one, secretive!fitzsimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahdarling/pseuds/sarahdarling
Summary: What happens when, during her first year with the team, Skye wraps Christmas presents without labeling which one goes to which team member.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Agents of SHIELD Team
Series: AoS Christmas Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560640
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Five Boxes - No Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClementineWhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineWhy/gifts).



> Written for @teamspaceaos (via Tumblr), clementinewhy on A03 They posted a prompt, and I went for it.
> 
> Prompt: Mislabeled gifts.

The Christmas season was upon them, and whether the rest of the team planned on celebrating, Skye didn’t really care. She never had the chance to purchase Christmas gifts for the people she cared about until now. 

Sitting in her bunk, she was just finishing up the wrapping of the presents. However, she had no idea how to tie a bow around the boxes. Thankfully, when she opened her bunk door to look for help, Simmons was walking by. 

“Hey Simmons,” she started. “Do you know how to tie ribbon around a gift box?” 

Simmons smiled. “Of course I do. I was taught at a young age and officially became my mum’s bow assistant.” 

“Good. That means you can help me.” Skye assumed without asking. Turning around, she held open her bunk door so Simmons could follow her in. Once they were both inside, Skye closed the door and motioned to the five presents laid out on her bed. They seemed to be symmetrical to Simmons, and all wrapped in the same gold, green, and red paper. Skye held up the roll of gold ribbon: _cloth thankfully, not that awful plastic mess that Fitz always used._ Simmons smiled at the thought of her telling off Fitz that second year in the Academy. Their second Christmas, of which Fitz had used that terrible plastic ribbon for both Christmases they had spent together at that point. 

“Do you know which ones you want to put ribbons on? I don’t think Ward is much of a bow guy.” Simmons pointed out. 

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Skye picked up a gift to exclude it from the ribbon. “Wait… damint! I forgot to label them as I went.” 

“So you have no idea which present goes to who?” 

“That’s what I’m saying.” 

Simmons sighed. “Do you not remember what order you wrapped them in?” 

“Who remembers things like that?!” 

“I do.” 

“Sorry, I forgot you know everything about everything.” Skye said, obviously frustrated. She paused, realizing Simmons was only trying to help. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to take my mistake out on you.” 

“It’s alright,” Simmons replied. “I understand how difficult this situation must be. My thought is, just open each gift and see who it is for, then simply rewrap them.” 

“Not that simple Simmons. I don’t have enough paper to rewrap five presents.” 

“Technically, you would only need to open four of them. The fifth would show who it belongs to by process of elimination,” she explained. 

“I don’t even have enough for four presents,” Skye blew out. “I have enough for, maybe, one. Do you have any wrapping paper?” 

“Sorry,” Simmons smiled sheepishly. “I wrapped my gifts back in November, when we landed at the Hub.” 

“Of course you did.” 

“Hey! You’re the one who didn’t label them. Don’t get mad at me just because you didn’t think ahead.” 

“Wow,” exclaimed Skye. “That actually hurt.” 

"Well, it was meant to. I am sorry though. I shouldn’t be exploding at you but trying to help you figure this out.” Simmons smiled again. “How do you want to handle this?” 

“Ummm…” Skye took a moment to think about it. “I guess… I’ll just have to guess which one belongs to each of you?” She said like she was asking a question. 

Simmons laughed. “Skye, did you get anything inappropriate for anyone?” a real possibility. 

“I choose to not answer that question.” 

“Wow. This Christmas will be interesting.” Simmons sat down. “Okay. Hand me the ribbon and scissors.”


	2. Merry Christmas to All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when, during her first year with the team, Skye wraps Christmas presents without labeling which one goes to which team member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas morning comes and the team gathers around to open presents. Who's getting what?

Christmas morning arrived in a flurry of excitement. It seemed Skye wasn’t the only one thinking the holiday could bring the team closer together. She already knew Simmons had presents for everyone as well, but it seemed Fitz had made some purchases too. Whether or not it was actually Simmons’ idea, she had no clue. 

Skye was embarrassed about not knowing which present went to which person. She let FitzSimmons go first. It seemed like he only bought a gift for herself, and she assumed the other must be for Simmons, but Fitz didn’t seem to want to give her the gift in front of everyone else. Skye opened the small package to find generic purple gloves. She remembered a time she had mentioned, in front of Fitz, that she enjoyed the color purple. 

“Thanks Fitz,” she smiled. 

Simmons handed her gifts to the team, setting the one that must be for Fitz to the side. _That’s a little weird that neither of them wants to give the other their gifts in front of all of us,_ Skye thought. The gifts were opened, and all seemed to be the same. Hand-made scarves, all different colors. Dark blue for Coulson, black for May, a brown for Ward ( _who could figure that guy out?_ ), and finally, Skye’s was a purple that matched the gloves Fitz given her. _So it was Simmons’ idea._ The team murmured their thanks to Simmons. 

Skye blew out a breath. “Alright,” she said, “my turn.” She handed out the presents to each member of the team, hoping that she had guessed arcuately. All at the same time, they started opening their presents. 

Fitz left out a loud noise, Simmons, who was looking over his shoulder, snorted. _Damn,_ Skye thought, _I know what Fitz ended up with. That was supposed to be for Ward, meant as a joke. Maybe even an invitation._ Her thoughts ran away with that implication. 

Simmons shook her head and finished opening the present in from of her. “Oh!” she exclaimed. “An ankle bracelet. It’s beautiful. Is this really meant for me?” 

“Actually, yes.” Skye was thankful that at least one person got the correct gift. 

“Sunglasses,” stated Coulson. “Women’s sunglasses.” Skye closed her eyes. 

“Yeah, those are for May. What gift did you open May?” 

Holding the box up to reveal the contents, she showed the team a book on **Nikola Tesla**. 

“That’s actually for Fitz.” Skye pointed out. “Ward, that means you got Coulson’s gift, and Fitz, I’m pretty sure, has yours.” 

Fitz looked relieved. “You mean this wasn’t meant for me?” He blew out a breath he must have been holding. Simmons giggled slightly and Fitz looked at her sternly. 

“Sorry Fitz,” Skye replied. The team started passing packages around to the correct people. “Ummm… Ward? Maybe don’t open that out here? You saw Fitz’s reaction already; I don’t think we need to see yours.” FitzSimmons nodded in agreement. 

“Anyway,” Coulson said, “thank you Skye.” The rest of the team echoed his thanks. She was just happy it had, mostly, been okay. _I think I might have scarred Fitz for life._ She noticed at that time that Ward had cracked his box slightly, his eyebrows shooting up. _Damnit,_ she thought. _Why can’t he just listen to me?_

Getting up from the lounge area, both Coulson and May returned to their normal activities. Skye watched them go, just thankful neither of them opened Ward’s present. 

“Pancakes then?” Simmons asked. Fitz nodded and Skye followed his gesture with a nod of her own. Simmons headed to the mess and started gathering ingredients. 

“Ah, Skye…” Ward started. Fitz also moved to the mess, as to not disturb their conversation. “What’s with these?” 

“Geez Ward. Take a joke much?” Skye rolled her eyes and got up to move to her bunk. “Merry Christmas,” she turned around and smiled, right before shutting her bunk door. _Phew, that’s over._

Next year, nothing, for everyone. She wouldn’t want to make a tradition of mislabeling the presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me. Can anyone take a guess as to what Ward's gift was? 
> 
> Please drop me a line, a kudos, or just let me know you stopped by.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: @sarah--darling

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not finished. Tomorrow, sometime, I will be posting the second and final chapter. You'll get to find out what the gifts are, and who gets who's present. 
> 
> Please review, subscribe, even leave a kudos. Thanks y'all!
> 
> Find me at Tumblr: @sarah--darling


End file.
